Three Days
by Luuh18
Summary: 3 dias. 3 dias apenas para aguentarem a tentação. Para tentarem lutar contra o desejo, contra a vontade que seus hormônios os faziam ter. Será que realmente conseguiriam resistir!


Oiiii pessoal! Antes de vocês lerem, queria dizer que é minha primeira fanfic sobre Erza e Jellal, então não garanto que seja a melhor historia de todas. Hehehehe Bem... os personagens, vocês sabem que pertencem ao Gênio do Hiro Mashima, em exceção à May, que é uma personagem minha, e só para terem uma ideia, ela tem cabelo comprido, repicado, e roxo. Os olhos são escarlates.

Bemm... é isso. Espero que gostem da historia. Tenham uma boa leitura. \o

Ps: Se quiserem comentar se gostaram, eu agradeceria. =D E já agradeço por lerem-na. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Three Days**

_-Aposta?_

-Aye Sir! – Happy falou animado.

-Exato! Eu apostei com o Jellal, e ele perdeu a aposta. Há há há! – Natsu falou animado, com as mãos na cintura. Jellal encontrava-se ao lado do Salamander.

-Você, Jellal?! Perdeu uma aposta para o Natsu!? Tsk Tsk, que decepção ein?! O que a Erza vai pensar de você?! – May falou com um sorriso maroto.

-...

-E o que a May tem haver com isso, olhos puxados?! – Gray perguntou e Natsu o olhou bravo.

-O que você disse Sr. Cuecas?!

-NÃO COMECEM! – Erza gritou brava enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de morango e os dois se calaram.

-Enfim... Além de poder zoar o Jellal, o que eu tenho haver Natsu?

-É que quando a gente fez a aposta, escolhemos algumas coisas... – Jellal falou.

-Coisas, que coisas?!

-Eu falei que se o Natsu perdesse, eu iria escolher algo que só falaria depois que eu ganhasse...

-Que seria...?

-Beijar a Lucy na boca... – Jellal falou corando. Natsu corou.

-COMO É QUE É?! COMO VOCÊ OUSOU PERDER JELLAL?! EU VOU TE MATAR! – May gritou correndo atrás do Jellal. – COMO VOCÊ PERDEU ESSA CHANCE?!

-O que houve pessoal? – Mira perguntou parando ao lado da mesa em que estavam.

-O Jellal perdeu uma aposta com o Natsu e agora o Natsu não vai ter que beijar a Lucy. – Happy falou.

-Ahh, mas o Natsu não precisa de aposta pra beijar a Lucy. ^^

-Não. Não precisaria SE o Natsu não fosse idiota o bastante para não ter a atitude de se confessar pra Lucy e beijá-la. U.ú – May falou sentando-se ao lugar de antes, e Jellal veio atrás com um galo na cabeça.

-E o que o Jellal terá que fazer? – Mira perguntou ao Natsu.

-Então... A May que vai escolher.

-Nani?! – Todos menos Jellal e Natsu falaram.

-Eu?

-Siim. É que como normalmente, você tem umas ideias bem legais, achei que poderia dizer uma. Então falei que se eu ganhasse, o Jellal teria que fazer algo que você dissesse. – Natsu falou sorrindo.

-Aye siir! – Happy falou animado.

-Huuuum... Interessante isso. São tantas as ideias que vêm em minha mente, que fica até difícil de escolher. – May falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Jellal e Erza estavam preocupados, principalmente Erza, que conhecia a garota há tempos, e sabia o que ela podia aprontar. – Vejamos... – Pensou por um tempo. – Já sei. Jellal, você terá que ficar 3 dias algemado à Erza. ;x

-Gostei dessa ideia. – Mira falou sorrindo, enquanto Natsu pensava e o casal corava.

-Eu também! – Natsu afirmou.

-T-Três dias?! – Erza falou corada.

-Sim. É o bastante para vocês largarem de serem idiotas e se entregarem logo. – May falou. – Ahh, falando nisso, desculpa por bater em você Jellal. Se eu soubesse que a outra coisa fosse essa, não teria te batido, afinal de contas, essa saiu melhor que a primeira. ;x Mira, traga as algemas. – Cantarolou.

-M-May... Como faremos? Temos uma missão para fazer amanhã. – Erza falou.

-Se virem.

-Como eles farão para tomar banho?! – Happy perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-A Erza não tem tanto problema, afinal, é só reequipar, mas o Jellal... Vai ter que se virar. Ou passar o tempo todo sem blusa. O que seria algo que a Erza iria amar. – May falou maliciosa e os dois coraram mais ainda.

-Boa ideia May. E se Jellal quiser, ele pode ficar com a capa dele, para não aparecer tanto. – Mira falou entregando as algemas para May.

-Como sou uma pessoa boazinha, deixarei as algemas com 50cm de comprimento, para dar um movimento melhor. Agora, Jellal, vai ficar com a blusa, ou vai tirá-la?!

-... Vou tirá-la. – Jellal falou corado. Erza, que ainda se encontrava corada, tentava desviar o olhar, enquanto o garoto tirava a roupa de cima. Assim que terminou, May colocou uma algema no pulso esquerdo da Erza, e outra, no pulso direito do Jellal.

-Prontinho. – May falou sorrindo, com as mãos na cintura. – Agora, divirtam-se.

-Hey Erza! Venha aqui! – Cana chamou.

-Er... Vamos lá Jellal... – Erza falou sem jeito, tentando não olhar para o garoto.

-Jyaaa, vou ver como a Lucy está. Vamos Happy!? – Natsu falou se levantando, enquanto Happy gritava o seu típico "Aye sir". Em seguida os dois saíram da guilda.

-Eiiita... Esse Natsuu...

-Hey May... – Gray falou e olhou para a amiga.

-Diga.

-Você acha mesmo, que deixar os dois amarrados um ao outro, vai fazer com que eles fiquem juntos?

-Certeza absoluta eu não tenho, mas que vou torcer bastante, eu vou. Ou até mesmo... Dar mais uma ajudazinha.

-Não gostei desse sorriso. O que você vai aprontar?!

-Nááá... Eu ia atrás deles na missão... Mas vou deixá-los sozinhos nesses dois primeiros dias. Se no terceiro, eles não estiverem juntos... Aii, terei que entrar em ação... – May falou e sorriu maléfica.

Passaram o fim da tarde na guilda, e depois de um tempo conversando, decidiram ir para a casa de Jellal, afinal de contas, homens não podiam entrar no dormitório feminino da guilda. Com dificuldade, conseguiram tomar seus devidos banhos. Após o banho, jantaram e enquanto Jellal lavava a louça, Erza pensava em como fariam para dormir.

-Você dorme na cama, e eu durmo no chão com as almofadas do sofá. – Erza falou decidida. Jellal a olhou.

-Claro que não.

-N-Não?!

-Não. Não vou deixar você dormir no chão. Você irá dormir na cama.

-Jellal, não tem problema eu dormir no chão.

-Tem sim. Não posso deixar uma dama dormir no chão. – Jellal falou e Erza corou.

-D-dama?!

-É. – Jellal falou levemente corado e deu um sorriso olhando para ela.

-B-Bem... Er...

-Você dormirá na cama, e eu no chão. Sem mais delongas.

-Mas- - Parou de falar assim que Jellal colocou seu dedo indicador perto dos lábios dela, deixando-a mais corada.

-Nada de mas, Erza. Agora vamos dormir que temos que sair cedo amanhã.

-H-hai. – Concordou e seguiu atrás dele.

Após ajeitarem as coisas, os dois se deitaram.

-Oyasuminasai Erza.

-Oyasuminasai. – A ruiva respondeu e fechou os olhos. Assim que o fez, uma fragrância leve começou a envolve-la, uma fragrância, que fazia seu coração disparar e que a fazia lembrar de um certo garoto, que roubara seu coração. Trouxe o cobertor para mais perto de si, assim podendo sentir um pouco mais daquele perfume. Acabou pegando no sono, pensando em uma única pessoa: Jellal.

O dia amanhecera ensolarado e fresco. Os raios passavam pelas frestas das janelas do quarto encontrando-se com o rosto de Jellal. Este permanecia de olhos fechados. Não queria acordar. Estava sonhando. Sonhando com ela. Com a garota que sempre lhe ajudou, que sempre lhe fez bem e que nunca saíra de sua mente. Mesmo quando estava dominado por Zeref, mesmo que estivesse sem memória, era ela que permanecia em seus pensamentos. E naquele momento, ela estava em seus sonhos, até o perfume maravilhoso que ela possuía, estava.

Espera? Perfume dela? Em sonhos dá para sentir isso? Abriu os olhos. Primeiro encontrou o teto, mas assim que olhou para seu peito, deu de encontro com o rosto de Erza. Seus fios ruivos encontravam-se espalhados pelo corpo de ambos. Mirou a face dela. Como ela ficava linda enquanto dormia. Parecia um anjo. Um anjo sem armadura, sem preocupações. Sem perceber, colocou sua mão na cabeça dela, e começou a acariciá-la, já que a mão direita encontrava-se entrelaçada com a mão esquerda da garota. Não sabia como ela estava ali, afinal, havia deixado-a em sua cama. Provavelmente teria rolado e caído em cima dele. Sorriu. Agradecia por nenhum dos dois terem acordado na hora. Se isso tivesse acontecido, ela não estaria ali, tão perto dele.

"Por que você inventou aquela mentira..."

"Você não tem que se colocar no meio de tanto sofrimento todo o tempo, tem?"

A voz de suas amigas surgiram em sua mente, tirando seu sorriso. Talvez elas estivessem certas... Ou não... Não era só o fato de se castigar, mas também, era o fato de que ele não era a pessoa ideal para fazê-la feliz. Desde que Zeref o dominou, ele só fizera mal, só a deixara mal, como poderia ficar com Erza?!

"Não percebeu que para a Erza ser completamente feliz, que é o que você quer, ela precisa ter você ao lado dela?!"

Foi a vez da voz da May aparecer em sua mente. Não sabia se ela estava realmente certa. Se estivesse, significaria que a Erza nunca esteve realmente feliz. Mas, isso não fazia sentido, porque a Erza tinha seus amigos da Fairy Tail, e eles a faziam feliz. Já chegara a perguntar para a May sobre isso, e ela falou novamente que, mesmo que a Erza estivesse feliz, ela não estaria 100%, porque ele não estava lá, junto dela. Por um lado, ficava feliz em ouvir isso, porque significava que ele a fazia bem, mas ao mesmo tempo, ficava mal, porque sabia quanto tempo ela ficou sem ele...

-Uh... Je-jellal? - Erza falou sonolenta, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Ohayo, Erza. - falou e sorriu.

-Ohayo. - respondeu, e assim que percebeu onde estava, corou. - O-O q-que h-h-houve? - gaguejou sentando-se no chão, já corada.

-Acho que você caiu da cama na madrugada, por causa da corrente.

-Go-Gomene! -Erza falou corada. - T-Te machuquei?

-Não, não. Não se preocupe. E você? Se machucou?

-N-não.

-Que bom! - falou ainda com um sorriso, e ela o olhou e sorriu também. Por um momento, seus olhares se encontraram, e quase que não conseguiram desviar.

-Que horas são?

-Oito horas.

-Então vamos! Temos que chegar ao lugar às 14hrs. - Ela falou já se levantando.

-Vamos. - Jellal afirmou e se levantou.

Depois de 20 minutos, saíram da casa, para irem à missão. No caminho até o local, nada aconteceu. Apenas conversaram a viagem inteira, e evitavam encontros de olhares. Conforme iam entrando na cidade, os olhares iam focando em direção aos dois. Na garota, por causa do carrinho em que trazia suas malas, e no garoto... Bem, digamos que só as meninas olhavam. Só olhavam, babavam e comentavam sobre o garoto, principalmente, sobre o tanquinho dele, deixando certa ruiva brava.

-Oi bonitão?! Posso saber de onde vem? - Uma garota falou entrando na frente do garoto fazendo-o parar, e consequentemente, a Erza.

-Qual é seu nome? - Outra perguntou abraçando o braço dele.

-M-me-

-Quem é essa garota?! Ela não é sua namorada né?! Você é lindo demais para namorá-la. Voc- - Antes que continuasse, recebeu um soco que a fez cair a km de distância.

-SAIAM DAQUI AGORA! - Erza gritou com sua aura negra e as meninas correram de medo. Em seguida, jogou uma capa em Jellal.

-O-o que f-

-VISTA ISSO AGORA! - A ruiva ordenou brava. Ao perceber o que fizera, olhou para o chão corada. Jellal a mirou e sorriu. Será que ela estava com ciúmes?!

-Como quiser. – Ele concordou e colocou a capa que cobria seu tórax. Continuaram andando até chegarem à mansão do prefeito. Entraram, sendo levados até a sala de espera. Sentaram em um sofá e ficaram em silêncio.

-Erza, por que você ficou brava com as meninas?

-P-P-Por quê?! Porque... Porque pensei que elas estivessem te incomodando.

-Mas isso não explica a segunda ca-

-Por favor, preciso que vocês mostrem as suas marcas da Fairy Tail. – A secretária loira falou após sair de uma sala. Os dois mostraram suas marcas e em seguida eles entraram na sala que ela saiu.

-Sejam bem-vindos! Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem! Sentem-se! – O prefeito falou animado, sentado em uma cadeira grande atrás da mesa. Ele era moreno, de olhos castanhos. Seu cabelo era curto, tinha um bigode e usava uma camisa verde. Em sua mão esquerda um anel de ouro. Assim que ele falou, os dois sentaram nas poltronas que havia na frente da mesa. – Pensei que ninguém aceitaria o pedido.

-Por que não? – Erza perguntou.

-Porque muitos acham que é coisa da nossa imaginação, então acabam não aceitando. Enfim, vocês devem estar querendo saber sobre- -Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, um pedaço do teto caiu junto com uma garota, em cima de Jellal, e Erza caiu também, graças à corrente. – Mas o q- FILHA?!

-Hehe! Oi pai! – A garota falou sem graça. Ela era morena, com os mesmos olhos que o pai. Ela olhou para o Jellal, e seus olhos se iluminaram. – Nossa, realmente, as meninas estavam certas, você é muuuuuito gato! Qual é o seu nome? O meu é-

-Christine D'alage que modos são esses?! Por que estava no teto?! – O prefeito gritou bravo.

-Christine D'alage, e o seu? – Ela falou ignorando o pai, e tentando seduzir o Jellal. Enquanto isso, Erza mantinha uma aura negra.

-Pare de me ignorar! – O prefeito gritou mais ainda. – Se você não se levantar agora e se explicar, colocarei você de castigo!

-Tá, tá pai! Sem exagerar. – Ela falou brava e se levantou, e os dois magos fizeram o mesmo. Ele começou a se limpar. – Eu queria ver como ele era, e me escondi no teto, e o teto caiu. Fim de historia. Agora se me der licença... – Falou e se virou para Jellal. – Você ainda não me falou seu nome. Preciso saber, afinal de contas, vamos nos casar. – Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço, tirando a Erza do sério.

-Não encosta nele! – Erza gritou brava puxando a menina do Jellal.

-Me solta garota. Você não manda em mim! – Christine falou se soltando da ruiva.

-Ela não, mas eu sim! Agora saia daqui! Depois teremos uma conversinha!

-Ai, como você é chato pai! Está bem, eu saio, só se o garoto me disser o nome dele. – Ela falou olhando sedutora para ele.

-... É Gerard.

-Muito bem... Depois eu vou te visitar, Gerard. – Christine o beijou no rosto e saiu da sala rebolando, deixando Erza muito furiosa.

-Perdoem-me pela minha filha. Espero que não se importem em mudarmos de sala...

-Sem problemas. – Jellal falou educadamente e Erza bufou brava.

Assim que trocaram de sala, o prefeito explicou a missão deles. Havia uma mansão na cidade, onde fazia tempos que a ultima pessoa morou lá e há dois meses, vizinhos, relatavam que havia barulho, mesmo não havendo ninguém, trazendo o boato de que a mansão era mal-assombrada. E todas as pessoas que entravam nela, desapareciam sem explicação. E a tarefa deles, era entrar na casa e descobrir o que estava assombrando-a.

-Hey, Erza! Espera! Para! – Jellal gritava desesperado enquanto ela andava brava e o puxando. – Erza! – Gritou mais alto e ela parou. – O que está acontecendo?!

-Nada. Agora vamos. –Ela falou e saíram andando em silêncio. Jellal não parava de pensar o porquê dela estar daquele jeito. Sempre chegava ao mesmo resultado. Ela estava com ciúmes. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não acreditava que poderia ser mesmo aquilo. Será que ela ainda o amava?!

Chegaram à mansão e entraram. Não haviam percebido que alguém os seguia.

-Por onde começamos?

-O lugar mais propício a ter algo, é o porão, ou sótão. – Erza falou. - Então começaremos pelo porão, e depois o sótão.

-Como quiser. – Jellal falou e seguiram em direção ao porão. Revistaram o lugar inteiro e não acharam nada. – Erza... Você não me res-

Antes que pudesse continuar, ouviram um barulho no andar de cima e correram até lá, mas quando estavam quase no fim da escada, se enroscaram com a corrente, e caíram da escada. Um em cima do outro.

-E-erza! Você está bem?

-S-Sim. – Erza falou sem jeito, e travou quando viu que estava em cima de Jellal, e que seus lábios estavam bem próximos. – E-E... V-

-O que você está fazendo com o meu namorado?!

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Erza falou brava ao olhar para a filha do prefeito.

-Eu queria acompanhar o meu amor para que você não fizesse o que estava quase fazendo. Abusando do meu amor. – A garota falou brava.

-Ele não é o seu amor! – Erza gritou já de pé.

-É sim! Né Meu Amor! – Christine falou descendo as escadas e abraçou o Jellal.

-An... Eu nu-

-Eu já disse para não tocar nele! – Erza falou puxando a garota novamente.

-Para de me encher o saco garota. Você não é namorada dele pra reclamar. E mesmo que fosse, caia na real, ele com certeza, te trocará por mim.

-Chega vocês duas! Não viemos aqui para brigar. Christine, por favor, saia daqui antes que se machuque. Erza, vamos terminar o que viemos fazer. – Jellal falou levemente bravo.

-Eu não vou sair daqui. Quero ajudar vocês. – A morena falou já subindo as escadas que havia na sala.

-Mas nós não precisamos da sua ajuda. – Erza falou brava, mas a morena não ouviu, porque já havia sumido.

-Vamos lá Erza, antes que ela faça algo de errado. – Jellal falou e saiu andando.

Assim que olharam os quartos, encontraram a morena no sótão, com uma caixa de musica na mão. Antes que dissessem alguma coisa, a garota abriu o objeto, e a casa começou tremer. A morena foi engolida pela caixa, e em seguida um monstro saiu da mesma, quebrando a mansão.

-Erza! Vamos lá!

Os dois começaram a atacar o monstro, mas sem sucesso. Eles não conseguiam entrar em sintonia, fazendo com que o monstro os jogasse um pouco longe da casa, os machucando.

-Erza! Você está bem?! – Jellal falou desesperado, ao vê-la caída ao seu lado.

-E-Estou. E você?!

-Também.

As pessoas corriam desesperadas para longe da mansão, enquanto os dois tentavam se levantar do chão.

-Erza, por que você está tão estranha?! O que aconteceu? Por que você está brava?

-Isso não é hora pra isso.

-Claro que é! Ou você não percebeu que estamos perdendo porque não estamos conseguindo entrar em um acordo.

-...

-Erza, se você quer derrotar esse monstro, temos que entrar em sintonia!

-E-Eu não gostei... Dessas... Dessas idiotas dando em cima de você. – Erza falou vermelha.

-...

-E você nem para afastá-las. E... E aquela Christine...

-Erza...

-Ela é uma id-

-Erza!

-O-oi. – Ela falou vermelha.

-Erza, eu não ligo para elas. NENHUMA delas. Você sabe por quem eu me interesso. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para uma garota apenas. – Jellal falou calmamente parado de frente a ela. Ele estava certo. Ela estava com ciúmes.

-E-eu... Mas... – Antes que continuassem, escutaram um grito de uma mulher. Olharam na direção do grito, e encontraram uma mulher no chão, com o monstro indo pegá-la com as patas. Erza e Jellal se entreolharam e em seguida correram em direção ao monstro, atacando-o. Após alguns minutos, e com dificuldade, conseguiram derrotá-lo. Assim que o monstro caiu, ele virou uma luz e em seguida, várias pessoas surgiram deitadas no chão, inconscientes, incluindo a Christine.

-Ai meu deus! Filha! – O Prefeito gritou correndo até a garota, que acordou assim que ele chegou.

-P-pai?!

Assim como o prefeito, muitos pais e esposas correram até seus filhos e maridos que sumiram. Todos estavam bem. Alguns já estavam agradecendo os magos da Fairy Tail. Assim que todos se acalmaram, Jellal e Erza, explicaram para todos que dentro daquela caixinha, tinha um monstro preso com magia. E que o modo de libertá-lo, era ter alguns corpos o "alimentando", por isso as pessoas sumiam. E quando a Christine abriu a caixa, ela foi o ultimo corpo necessário, para libertá-lo. E quando eles mataram o monstro, libertaram todos.

-Como agradecimento, pelo que fizeram, faremos uma festa! – O prefeito falou e todos se animaram.

Jellal e Erza foram hospedados em um dos quartos da casa do prefeito. Eles não queriam, mas o prefeito insistiu muito, e tiveram que aceitar. Os dois tomaram banho, e enquanto Jellal colocava a roupa no banheiro, Erza se trocava no quarto. Erza havia improvisado uma blusa para Jellal, uma que desse para ele colocar, que tampasse o tórax dele.

-Pronto Erza. Posso sair?!

-Pode.

-Serviu cert- - Jellal parou de falar assim que olhou para Erza. Seu coração começou a disparar mais do que o normal quando a via. Ela estava mais bela do que era. Seu cabelo preso com alguns fios soltos a deixavam com o rosto mais lindo. E aquele vestido... Mostrava que ela tinha belas curvas. Ele era decotado, com as alcinhas amarradas atrás do pescoço dela, e era grudado ao corpo, até sua cintura. Para baixo, era solto, mas no lado esquerdo havia uma abertura, onde, dependendo da pose, poderia ver a perna dela. Nos pés, um par de salto alto. Ambos eram pretos, apenas o vestido que além de preto, tinha uns detalhes azuis, da cor do cabelo de Jellal.

-O que foi?!

-A-Ah... N-Nada... É-é que... – Jellal falava corado. – Você está linda! – Ele falou e ela corou.

-O-Obrigada. – Erza agradeceu.

-O-onde, arranjou esse vestido?

-A M-may que fez. Ela me entregou antes de sairmos da guilda...

-... – Jellal mirou Erza, e esta o olhou. Seus olhos se encontraram. O coração de ambos batia rapidamente. Os dois sentiam as borboletas em sua barriga. Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar. Dessa vez, ele não iria afastá-la, dessa vez eles realizariam o que sempre quiseram.

Toc-Toc-Toc

-Amor, você já está pronto? – A voz de Christine apareceu atrás da porta, fazendo com que os dois se separassem antes que acontecesse o beijo.

-Vou contar até dez para você sumir... DEZ, some! – Erza falou brava.

-Ah... Esqueci que ela estava ai. Tudo bem... Eu vou, mas você não vai escapar de mim Gerard. Ah... Papai pediu para avisar que são nove horas e já podem descer. – A garota falou e sumiu.

-... Vamos então. – Jellal falou e os dois foram para a festa.

Foram recebidos com muita alegria. Todos agradeceram aos dois. E ofereciam muitos presentes. As garotas continuavam dando em cima de Jellal, que apenas tentava dar foras discretos, enquanto Erza tentava não espancar todas. Além disso, eles comeram, e dançaram bastante, como se nenhum monstro tivesse aparecido na cidade há algumas horas atrás. Ambos se divertiam, não como se divertiam quando estavam na guilda, mas se divertiam como quando só estão os dois. Como se o mundo à volta deles, sumisse, e ficassem ambos juntos, conversando, rindo, dançando. O coração de ambos batia ainda disparadamente, mas em sintonia. Os olhares não conseguiam se separar um do outro. E quando conseguiam, durava pouco tempo.

A noite passou e a festa acabou. Jellal e Erza resolveram andar na praia antes de voltarem para o quarto. Riam e conversavam. Relembravam de momentos divertidos que passaram juntos. Após andarem bastante, e molharem seus pés na água, sentaram-se um ao lado do outro em uma grande pedra, e miraram o horizonte, onde podiam observar o mar, e em breve, o nascer do sol.

Os dois permaneceram quietos por um tempo. Erza estava entretida em seus pensamentos. Momentos que ela passou com ele, em uma praia, vieram em sua mente, junto da palavra noiva, e algumas conclusões, sem saber se estavam realmente corretas.

-Jellal... Por que... Por que naquele dia, em que nos reencontramos após os sete anos... Por que mentiu para mim dizendo que tinha uma noiva? Por que você não... – Suspirou. – Por que fugiu? – Falou e o olhou séria.

-... P-Por que acha que eu menti?

-Porque eu te conheço Jellal, sei quando está mentindo.

-... – Sorri de canto, e em seguida suspira. – Eu... Eu... Eu não podia... Você caminha em direção à luz, e eu... em direção à escuridão. Alguém como eu, não podia ficar com alguém como você. Só iria te estragar, só te atrapalhar.

-Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer para parar de dizer idiotices? Quantos tapas terei que te dar? – Erza falou brava, já de pé, defronte a ele.

-Erza...

-Jellal, para de ser idiota e entenda que mesmo que você caminhe em direção à escuridão, eu posso te tirar. Eu posso e QUERO te ajudar! Te ajudar a caminhar em direção à luz, junto comigo! Ao meu lado. Eu quero te ver feliz, eu preciso te ver feliz! Quero te tirar dessa solidão, tirar você dessa dor que é amar uma pessoa e não poder ficar com ela! Jellal... – Erza respirou fundo. – Por que você não entende que eu preciso de você?! Por que você não larga de ser idiota e... e... – Suspira. – Jellal... Eu... Eu não me vejo mais sem você! Eu... Eu te amo Gerard! – Erza falou já chorando. – E-eu... Eu queria tanto poder... Poder...

-Erza... – Jellal falou parando em pé de frente a ela. Em seguida segurou o rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas. – Eu sei que fui um idiota. Eu sempre achei que você ficaria melhor sem mim. Sem contar, com o fato de que eu estava me castigando... Mas, como a May disse, eu estava errado. Estava te castigando também! Eu achei que você encontraria alguém que pudesse te fazer feliz... Eu... Antes eu queria me livrar logo da vida... Morrer ou não, iria mudar nada... Mas eu percebi que o único modo disso acontecer, é você morrer, afinal... Você é minha vida. Você é a mulher que eu sempre amei! E viver sem você... É como vagar pela terra sem ter um coração, sem ter alma, sem ter vida. Me desculpe por te fazer sofrer mais uma vez, Erza. – Jellal falou mirando-a nos olhos.

-Só me prometa... Que não me abandonará mais Jellal. – Erza falou já com mais lagrimas nos olhos.

-Eu prometo Erza! – Ele respondeu e limpou as novas lágrimas que surgiam. Após terminar, Erza colocou suas mãos sobre as dele e em seguida trouxe-as para baixo, colocando-as em sua cintura, sem tirar os olhos dos de Jellal. Pegou suas mãos e enlaçou-as no pescoço dele, enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam. Não perceberam que o sol surgia no horizonte quando seus lábios se encontraram. Finalmente conseguiram realizar o que sempre quiseram, e dessa vez, ninguém atrapalharia, dessa vez, Erza sabia que ele não afastaria. Entreabriu seus lábios deixando-o aprofundar, deixando-o mostrar o quanto ele a amava, e deixando-se mostrar a ele o quanto o amava. Ambos tinham um sentimento forte, um pelo outro. Era um sentimento difícil de aguentar. Um sentimento que por anos esteve guardado, e naquele momento, estava sendo liberado.

O sol nascia iluminando a praia, e os iluminando. Antes, fora em um por-do-sol, e agora, era um nascer do sol. Um nascer de uma nova vida. Uma vida, repleta de amor. Uma vida sem terem que se segurar para não mostrar o que sentiam. Agora eles tinham se entregado. Podiam ser felizes sem medo.

-Tem certeza que vocês não querem ficar mais alguns dias? – O prefeito perguntou enquanto leva os magos até a saída da cidade.

-Temos sim. – Erza respondeu.

-Ahh, mas queria tanto que vocês ficassem mais. – Christine falou olhando para Jellal.

-Mas não podemos. – Jellal falou olhando para o prefeito.

-Fazer o que né?! Mas não querem esperar para ir no fim da tarde? Esse sol da uma faz mal.

-Como eu disse não podemos esperar. Temos que ir o mais rápido possível. – Erza falou tentado ignorar os olhares de Christine sobre Jellal.

-Então está bem. Façam uma boa viagem, e voltem sempre! – O prefeito falou entregando uma mala. – Aqui está o pagamento de vocês! Obrigado por tudo!

-Nós que agradecemos. – Erza e Jellal falaram juntos.

-Não se preocupe amor, eu irei te visitar. – Christine falou.

-Se atreva. – Erza falou brava, encarando a morena.

-Er... Estamos indo. Sayonara! – Jellal falou e acenou, enquanto andava puxando a Erza para longe da cidade. – Quantas vezes eu terei que lhe provar que eu amo você e não outra garota? – Jellal falou com um sorriso.

-... Eu não estava com ciúmes.

-Ahhhh não. Claro.

-Eu só estava... Estava...

-Só estava com ciúmes. – Ele completou e a beijou no rosto.

-Eu não estava com ciúmes. – Erza falou corada e brava. Cruzou os braços.

-Eu sei quando você está mentindo. – Ele cantarolou.

-Cala a boca. – Erza falou fazendo biquinho.

-Como quiser. – Ele falou e em seguida a beijou na boca.

Eles ainda estavam se acostumando com aquilo tudo, com aquela nova vida, mesmo parecendo que já a conheciam.

Seguiram em direção à Magnolia. Andavam calmamente, conversando, rindo, e com alguns carinhos no meio. Chegaram de noite na cidade, então decidiram ir direto para casa de Jellal, e no dia seguinte, iriam até a guilda contar a novidade, e se livrar da corrente em seus pulsos.

-Cadê eles? – May perguntou pela trigésima vez.

-Não sei May. Vai ver eles estão chegando agora.

-Gray, e se eles se machucaram gravemente por causa da corrente?! – May falou desesperada, já de pé. Mas o amigo a puxou de volta para o banco. – A-ai.

-Relaxa May! Não aconteceu nada.

-Coloca uma calça Gray! – May falou brava.

-Ohayo minna! – Erza falou parando na frente da mesa em que os dois estavam.

-Ahhh! Vocês chegaram! – A garota falou sorrindo. - E aiiii? Finalmente se entregaram? – Perguntou já se esquecendo de que minutos atrás estava preocupada.

-... May, eu já disse, eu tenho noiva...

-AHHHH SEU IDIOTA! AINDA COM ESSA MENTIRA IDIOTA! EU VOU TE SOCAR TANTO! TE DEI UMA SUPER OPORTUNIDADE PRA SE ACERTAR COM ELA E VOCÊ...! E VOCÊ...! EU VOU TE MATAR! - May gritava brava enquanto Gray a segurava.

-Calma May! - Erza falou.

-Como ter calma? Esse idiota é... É idiota demais! E-

-Não chame o meu namorado de idiota... - Erza falou corada e socou a May que voou para longe. E May congelou.

-Na- na- namorado? - Falou já de pé, com uma fresta de sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça.

-Sim. Eu estava brincando May. Ou devo dizer, eu tenho uma "noiva" só que ela seria a Erza. Quem mais seria?!

-Ahhhhhhh! Eu sabia que meu plano daria certo. – May gritou completamente animada!

-Plano?

-Siiiiim! Eu ia forçá-los, mas achei melhor deixar vocês agirem. E deu certo. Aiii seus lindos! Que orgulho! - Abraça os dois. - Agora meu foco é Natsu e Lucy. O que fazer com eles? – Falou pensativa.

-Acorrentar? - Gray falou pegando um guardanapo.

-Não. Com eles não daria certo. Ao contrário da Erza e Jellal, eles não sabem direito, ainda, o que sentem... E eles cairiam muito... – Disse pensativa. - Depois eu vejo isso, mas que eu vou juntá-los, eu voou. Enfim... Venham vocês dois, quero saber tuuuuudo que aconteceu. - Puxa os dois. Sentam-se e enquanto ela ouvia, Gray cuidava do ferimento. - Ownss! Seus lindos! Que orgulho! – Falou lacrimejando. Estava emocionada. - Jellal, você sabe mesmo como derreter o coração dela né?! Meuuu Deus, que declaração! Até euuu caía na sua! Aiiii Gray! Não aperte meu machucado. – May falou e o olhou.

-Desculpa. – Gray falou terminando de limpar o machucado.

-Mas enfim... Então temos mais um casal! Finalmente resolveu ouvir meus conselhos né Jellal?!

-... Ééé... E meu coração também. – Jellal falou e sorriu para a Erza.

-Natsu! – Lucy gritou correndo atrás de Natsu, que ria.

-Huuum... Hora de agir. – May sussurrou com um sorriso maroto. Em seguida, colocou o pé na frente do Natsu. Este caiu de cara no chão. Todos começaram a rir. Em seguida May colocou o pé na frente do da Lucy que caiu em cima do Natsu, que já havia se virado de costas para o chão, encostando seus lábios nos dele. Logo em seguida, saiu de cima dele.

-Huuuuuum, sua danada Lucyy! – May falou marota.

-Ela goxxxxxxxxxta dele. – Happy e May falaram juntos e rindo.

-N-Não é isso! F-Foi sem q-querer! – Lucy falou sem jeito.

-Ahaaaaaaaam, sem querer! Seiiii! – May falou maliciosa.

-M-MAY! – Lucy falou corada e todos riram.

-Ei Lucy! O que foi que aconteceu agora pouco?! – Natsu perguntou deixando-a mais constrangida.

-Cala a boca! – Ela gritou corada, e socou Natsu o mandando para longe. Todos riram mais ainda.

-Éééé... Em breve teremos outro casal. – May comentou sorrindo.

Permaneceram ali, se divertindo na guilda. May os soltou quando o prazo terminou. Quem diria, que graças a uma aposta, eles finalmente se entregariam?! É... A vida é um pacotinho de surpresas. E surpresa, é algo que a Fairy Tail sabe lidar muito bem.


End file.
